The Best Days
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Take a look at a few snapshots in the family life of Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Sora Takenouchi as they deal with the happy times and the hard times with their children. Song-fic based on "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on…._

"Alright, we're here!" Yamato "Matt" Ishida announced at he pulled the family van into the abandoned driveway. Stretched out in front of them were miles and miles of lush, green, rolling hills; perfect for a young child to run wild in.

Matt looked at his wife sitting in the passenger seat next to him, smiling. Sora Takenouchi's eyes lit up as she smiled back.

"Should we let Romi loose?" Matt asked her, a slight smirk on his face.

Sora was about to answer him, but was interrupted by a small, excited voice from the backseat. "Yes! Let me loose!"

Sora turned her head, laughing. Her and Matt's eldest daughter, Romi, was alive with excitement. Her big blue eyes mirrored her father's exactly and her sandy blonde hair was the same shade as her father's, too. In a way, Sora knew she was Matt all over, personality and appearance. Next to her in the opposite seat, was a small baby boy, MJ, with Sora's shade of auburn hair. His innocent cinnamon brown eyes were wide with questioning; the innocent look of a newborn baby. Far in the back, Gabumon and Biyomon, Matt and Sora's Digimon partners, were sitting in the back, with Tsunomon, MJ's Digimon, and Yokomon, Romi's partner.

Clicking their seatbelts off, Matt and Sora climbed out of the car into the biting, winter air. Matt pulled open the van door and climbed inside. He unclipped Romi's seatbelt, and managed to grab her before she could run off.

"Nah uh, no you don't," he teased as he grabbed her small arm lightly. "It's cold, Rom. Make sure you're wearing your jacket."

"But Daddy!" Romi whined.

Matt laughed. "But nothing!"

Romi pouted. "Okay, fine!"

Romi jumped out of the car and Sora had her jacket in her hands. Romi surrendered as Sora pulled her jacket over her small arms and onto her shoulders.

Sora stood up and put her hands on her hips, studying her daughter with a slightly amused look. "Well, the jacket may be a bit too big."

At her words, Matt turned and snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter at the sight of his little girl. She had a huge winter coat on that was obviously too big for her little body. She looked like she had instantly increased in weight, looking like a little Michelin man.

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run,_

_Past the pumpkin patch and tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold….._

Matt couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. "Yes, it is just a tad too big."

Romi looked up at her father laughing, and grinned at him. "Come and catch me, Daddy!" she called as she began to run past the abandoned pumpkin patches and tractors.

Matt looked at Sora, who was watching Romi fondly. When he caught her eye, she smiled shyly, shrugged her shoulders and gestured at Romi's retreating back. "Go on," she commanded.

Matt walked to her side, wrapped one arm around her slim waist and gave her an affectionate kiss on the side of the head. Then he took off running after Romi, laughing along with her.

Sora smiled as she watched the two of them in the distance.

"Where's Matt going?" She heard Gabumon at her side. She looked down and saw him and Biyomon and the children's Digimon there too.

"It's alright Gabumon," Sora replied, smiling down on him. "Matt's just playing with Romi. He'll be fine."

Gabumon nodded and ran off with Biyomon, Tsunomon and Yokomon, playing near the car. Sora sighed in content as she watched her husband and her little girl running together care-free through the fields. She watched as Matt and Romi rolled together on the grass, and then went to the back door of the van to get MJ out of his seat. Wrapping a blanket tightly around him and holding him close to her chest to keep off the cold, she sat down on the grass, leant on the back of the car and relaxed, waiting for Matt and Romi's fun to wear them out……

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all._

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean,_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight, and grab the keys…_

Romi Ishida burst through the front door of her house, tears streaming down her face. Sora's head snapped up at the sound. Her cinnamon eyes were shaped in concern as she watched her daughter sob loudly as she ran past the kitchen and straight to her room. She heard the door slam loudly.

She looked over at Matt, who looked at her puzzled.

"Something's wrong," Matt said, a numb look on his face.

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" Sora asked her husband, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Ha ha," Matt replied, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Do you want me to see what's wrong?" He gestured to his daughter's room.

Sora made her way over to his side and kissed him on top of the head. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I think a woman's touch is needed here."

Matt looked up at her, relief washing his face. "You don't have to tell me twice." He stood up and stretched. "I'll go and check on MJ."

Sora stretched onto the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She felt Matt's arms wrap strongly around her waist and kiss her back with a little more intent.

Sora pulled away. "I have to see Romi."

He nodded, unwrapping himself from her. "And I have to see MJ."

Sora knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door. "Romi?" she called through the door. When there was no reply, Sora opened the door.

The sight she saw before her made her heart break.

Her daughter was curled up on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. She seemed as if she was trying to protect herself from the pain that made her this way at the moment.

This was the kind of thing any parent swore to protect their children from.

"Rom, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sora closed the door and went to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I hate everyone!" Romi's voice was muffled, but Sora could hear that her voice was marred by the tears she was sure were overflowing from her cobalt blue eyes, so much like her father's.

Sora reached out and ran her fingers through Romi's short hair, soothing her. "And who is everyone?" she replied quietly.

Romi peeked at her from behind her arm, her eyes watery.

Sora tilted her head slightly, and replied in a whisper, "Hey, you know you can tell me anything."

After a second, Romi practically flew into her mother's arms. Sora wrapped her arms around Romi's slim shoulders.

"Honey, what on earth has got you so worked up?"

Romi looked up at her mother. "Sakura and Haruko, that's what."

Sora gaped at her. "Sakura and Haruko? But—they're your best friends."

Romi shook her head. "They called me names and embarrassed me in front of the entire school. Some best friends."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Darling, to be honest, you're better off without them." She stood up and held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on. I know just the thing that will make you feel better."

"What?" Romi asked suspiciously.

"Just come on! It's a surprise!"

Romi smiled a little and slipped her hand into her mother's outstretched hand.

Sora laughed as she pulled Romi out of the room. She grabbed her keys off the bench and they headed towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt's amused voice filtered out from behind them.

Sora turned towards his voice. He was leaning casually against a door frame, one leg swung over the other and his arms crossed lightly across his chest.

"Just out. Romi needs to get out of the house. Can you watch MJ? We'll be back soon."

"Of course. Take your time," Matt replied as he saw the watery eyes and tear streaked cheeks of his beloved daughter.

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away,_

_And we talk and window shop until I forgotten all their names…_

Sora and Romi walked through the shops of the next town over. Ice creams in hand, and shopping bags on arms, they shopped and shopped and laughed and talked until Sora began to see the life and normalness of her daughter return. Her cobalt blue eyes, the exact same shade and shape as Matt's, shined with happiness as she walked down the street with her mother.

She was glad to see her daughter's eyes light up with happiness. She loved those eyes. Those eyes were what Sora felt herself get lost in whenever she was with her husband. She was proud of the fact her daughter inherited those striking eyes from her father. They were the most treasured eyes, Sora thought.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school,_

_And I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you._

_Don't know how long its gonna take to feel okay,_

_But I know I had the best day with you today._


End file.
